A Teenage Crush or Love Triangle?
by MidnightSky712
Summary: Oneshot. BellaXEdward and Bella/Jacob may be out of character. High school has just began and Bella is the new girl in town...though Edward is a childhood sweetheart of hers while Jacob notices the lovely teenager. What will happen as all three attend high school together on their first day? Why is Jacob upset at Edward? What did he do that makes him want to teach him a lesson?


_**A Teenage Crush or Love Triangle?**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the "_**Twilight**_" series/movies or the characters. I am the author of this little story plot that came to me as I recalled my high school days.

**Author's Note**: _**BellaXEdward**_ and _**JacobXBella**_ may be completely out of character. Jacob does attend the high school along with Bella and Edward.

As Bella boarded the school bus, she recalled childhood memories that she shared with "him." This teenager was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the bus had already arrived at their school. It was when people were getting off the bus, and then Bella snapped out of her reminiscing of the past. It was her first day of school since she decided to live with her biological father, Charley. Her mother and stepfather were to be traveling due to his job. The high school looked big and magical as if it was some sort of storyland castle. She entered a classroom and waited for the teacher and the rest of the students to arrive. She didn't go the front office as she knew she should and just wanted to check out everything first. As the teacher entered the classroom, he began introducing the course and himself to the classroom. She didn't belong though would wait until afterwards to bring this to his attention, only she wasn't as lucky as a classmate called her out and was then confronted by the teacher. The teacher lectured her about equal opportunity and fairness to others as he wrote a hall pass to the office so that she would register for his class and others for her schedule. His words were unheard by the girl as she was staring at the boy who had tattled on her to the whole class as well as the teacher. As Bella was leaving the classroom, she thought of some smart-ass remark to tell the boy named Edward though said nothing in the end.

In the cafeteria, Bella sat at an empty table when "he" joined her. She was thrilled to see Edward here of all the places, though it seemed he did not remember her. No matter she would enjoy whatever time she shared with him. Other people joined the table they were at because of how crowded the cafeteria became. Though it was during their lunch break, it seemed as though someone was still teaching. The teacher from earlier was calling out positions for students to participate in for their class' student council. She saw Edward's interest when the news was being told and encouraged him to call out his desired position. The teacher saw too much chaos between everyone and told the students it was better if they nominated individuals amongst them. Bella told a girl called Jessica at their table to nominate Edward and he glared at both of them. Bella didn't understand what the matter was asking this girl to do this; she believed they would be helping Edward out. The boy didn't want to be nominated because he felt that no one would vote for him. Edward abruptly stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving Bella alone with the people who had joined the table that they were sitting at. Edward didn't reason why the girl named Bella would be willing to help him with the student council nominations. It was as if she had known him for a long time, by the way she had encouraged him and others at the table. That girl was a stranger to him though there was something that seemed so familiar.

Unnoticed by them, a boy saw the scene in the cafeteria and decided to intervene. Jacob waited to get the chance to talk some sense to Edward for hurting such a sweet girl like Bella. If that didn't work, he would have to give Edward some creative way to give him time to think about how he hurt Bella.

Bella lost track of time and it was late after school as she strode down the hallways. She was about to leave the campus, when she noticed some suspicious activity and thought to check it out. As she came up to the boy that looked suspicious, she asked him what he was up to. Jacob began to feel ashamed and told her of his plans because of the scene he had witnessed at the cafeteria that day. Bella pleaded with Jacob to just let it go and forget about how rude Edward was to her.

Edward had just left his after school practice in athletics and forgot to ask someone for a ride home. Oh well this wasn't the first time that he would walk home and he was sure it would not be the last time. He saw that the girl from earlier was with some boy in the hallway. They seemed to be arguing over something though he quickly dismissed them from his mind. It wasn't his problem and continued walking down the hallway towards them. They saw him and the boy looked as if he was going to beat him up, while the girl appeared to be blocking him. Little did he know that their confrontation was about him and now Edward was going to be dragged into it?

Bella couldn't believe what luck was on her side when she heard of Jacob's plans because he felt that Edward needed to be taught a lesson in manners. This was her first day of high school at this new location and didn't want to bring attention to herself. That didn't seem to work out in her favor as she had a fall out with Edward in the classroom and also in the cafeteria. Then, she saw Edward coming towards them in the hallway. Jacob started going for Edward, as Bella stepped in between them hoping Jacob would not attack Edward while she was attempting to block him.

Jacob never saw Bella coming to stand between them as he tried to strike Edward with a punch to his perfect looking face. He only succeeded in hitting the blow to Bella instead. Time seemed to slow as she flew to the floor from the impact of the punch. Bella did not move and it worried Jacob. As Jacob rushed to her aid, Edward stopped him. Edward cradled Bella in his arms and told Jacob to leave before he called school authorities on him. Seeing the damage he had done, Jacob decided it was better to do as Edward instructed and left Bella in Edward's arm.

Bella remembered trying to stop Jacob from hitting Edward and the rest seemed blank. Her body felt light and her mind wandered to the childhood memories she had with Edward.

_(Flashback)_

_They were young children playing together as they chased each other in a game of tag. As they grew, so did their friendship and her crush begin to bloom for this boy named Edward. _


End file.
